Talk:RuneScape Roleplay Wiki
Th reason the other wikis' homepages function as they do is because of a /LOT/ of templates and such. I can personally do things such as polls, but anything graphical, like borders, is almost entirely out of my grasp. SUPPORT I had a great signature idea, but I forgot it on my way here. (talk) 12:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RP Guide ^Topic header. Shouldn't we have an actual guide on how to roleplay, similar to the one on the forums? Dat's Me (talk) 18:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we need a full-fledged, include-everything guide like the RP Help&Guide we have on forums. For one thing, we can put as many guides as we want into the Guide category for people to look up, as opposed to having to condense it all into one single thread to be stickied (because on forums, stickies are limited and the search function isn't very effective sometimes). Er, what I'm saying is that we SHOULD have guides on all the stuff covered in the RP Help&Guide, but it doesn't need to all be crammed into one article. We already have, for example, the Roleplaying Symbols article. Personally, I have a lot of suggestions for guides we don't have yet and could use, as you can see in this blog post I wrote up a while ago, and I'm always excited when I see someone making any of them (or even guides that aren't on listed there). I know the list is missing some basic stuff, too, so feel free to suggest anything. tl;dr -- "Yes we should have guides on all that stuff but not crammed into one article." SsVivid (talk) 18:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Will we get a central "RP Guide Help" page that has links to all Guide pages? (I, for example, never knew we had a Roleplaying Symbols page) Dat's Me (talk) 18:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) It helps if you browse the Category:Guides page, but we could make a sort of disambiguation page, or something, like this page on the RS Wiki. SsVivid (talk) 19:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hey, what if we were to create a new category, "Roleplaying Mechanics?" (I originally wanted to keep it more simple, as just "mechanics," but I foresee somebody making a plumber and assigning it to his character...) I could put it up on the navigation bar up above under "Guides" with Races, Lore, and Religion. What do you think? And can you think of a better name for the category? SsVivid (talk) 15:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Home Page Slider FELLOW WIKIERS AND ADMINS! I decided to try out putting a slider on our front page, since few disagree that it's a little lacking. For now, consider it just temporary and trial, but please discuss if you like the idea and what articles would be good to put on it. At this moment, it's just got a couple of the most popular wiki pages put up on it, but if the community would like to keep the slider then I'm sure its content and management can be up for discussion. For example, several of you have suggested "Articles of the Week," and the slider could be used to display the last 5 or 10 winners. SsVivid (talk) 01:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Now that I do see it, I note that the pictures are pretty badly scaled sometimes. I wonder if that's fixable.— QueenArasene (talk) 10:36, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Whatever that "Gielinor Future" sandbox link leads to, the page doesn't exist. That, and someone mispelled "Gielinor" as "Gielenor". Hurts my eyes to stare that error in the face and not even be able to edit it because, as I said before, it doesn't exist. Lordgeorge16 (talk) 12:12, November 5, 2012 (UTC) @Queen, it can be fixed in the sense that all the pictures used in the slider need to have a minimum height/width. I could have gone through the trouble to edit the pictures appropriately, but since it was just a quick, "look we can do this," I didn't. @Lordgeorge, it's probably a broken link because it's misspelled. Relax, holmes, this slider isn't permanent. All that cleared up, does anyone have any actual input as to whether or not you like the slider idea and what would be good to put on it? SsVivid (talk) 16:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I feel like the main page could be improved with an article of the week page similar to that on the regular wiki. It'd be something fun for both people to see some of the better articles and just something interesting. Knddnk2 (talk) 22:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) An article of the week page would encourage more growth in this wiki. - Dion Magnan of Asgarnia 23:30, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I actually like the idea. I am somewhat clueless as to what to add to the slider, though. That, and we should have a better intro. — QueenArasene (talk) 19:29, November 5, 2012 (UTC) add my +1 vote for articles of the weeks Durdan (talk) 19:31, November 6, 2012 (UTC) That's good, anyone else? I like the idea, but I don't feel like 4 votes is enough to justify my making a (semi)permanent change to the wiki's homepage, yo. SsVivid (talk) 20:57, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Add my vote as well. It would be a nice addition. Midwyn 21:27, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Obviously the pages listed on the slider need to be ones which receive regular access, or such. - Race pages, Guides etc are the main ones. Zaox (talk) 17:24, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I like it, I'd rather see the pages be guide pages then personal articles but I like the slider. Knddnk2 (talk) 01:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Guide pages would be a good idea. Rafe62 (talk) 03:37, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, so what if there were a number of guide pages linked, and then one regularly-changing spotlight article? SsVivid (talk) 04:32, November 9, 2012 (UTC) It is a great idea. I vote yes! LiamFrostveins (talk) 07:32, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I put up draft 2 of our fancy new slider, and this time actually put some attention into the picture sizes. From here, I'd like to take input about what other specific pages you guys think would be good to add in there. I don't think there's a limit on the number of pictures I can put on the slider, but keep in mind that the more there are the less attention each one will get. In addition, I would also like ideas about how to handle rotating spotlight articles. Should they be selected randomly via the random page function? Would anyone like to manage a blog that took spotlight nominations? SsVivid (talk) 02:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm no admin, but I'd lovwe to help out with whatever needs to be done on the wiki. Just let me know what's needed. -Alfa, because someone got on my computer and changed my signature. Changes to theme worlds I'd like an admin to post the following qfc 74-75-864-64108978 to the main page with a notice telling people to go to the thread and make known that the alocation of world 42 as a roleplay world is necessary Knddnk2 (talk) 22:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Just a slight changed I just thought that the sentence on the home page should be changed. I'm talking about this: "This is a wiki dedicated to the topic of In-Game RuneScape role-playing on World 42". It says World 42, when World 41 is also a roleplay world, and this wikia is not called rsroleplayw42.wikia.com. ''So I just think it should be more like " This is a wiki dedicated to the topic of In-Game Runescape role-playing.", and take out the World 42. Not to mention that role-play is done on Worlds; 83, 82, 84, 64, 31, 28, and probably more. Thank you, Halonerd101† 18:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I understand the sentiment, but the wiki was made by users of world 42. From what contact we've had with other worlds, they've not been interested in using the wiki. The guide pages were written with 42 in mind, other worlds do it differently. If someone from any of those worlds came and asked, we would change it. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 23:53, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I can understand that, but I am from World 31, and I have made a page about a character from that world. Halonerd101† 20:34, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Runescape's date I haven't slept in god knows how long, and I definitely haven't had 8 hours sleep in the last four days, but I'm posting this anyway. I'm sure we're all familiar with the RuneScape_Wiki, and how, on the homepage, it has the AFK date (8th April 2013 as posting) and the date 'in Lore' (21st Bennath, Year 1, Sixth Age as of posting), or whatever you want to call it. I'd just like to say it'd be pretty neat, pretty cool, however you might want to phrase it, if such a feature was on the homepage of this wiki. Not only does it look sort of empty (the home page), but it might be fitting. I don't know. As I've said, I am lacking sleep. Maybe this is a bad idea and I should be ashamed. I also obviously have no clue how one would go about that, but I'm sure one of the know it all glorious Admins does. Klaus Axis (talk) 10:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight post? This was just a thought I had the other day. If there was any way to have some manner of author spotlight on the wiki. A member of the month type thing. I am unsure as to how exactly one would be chosen, but I thought I would share this thought with you all to see what you all thought about the thought I thought I'd share. LiamFrostveins (talk) 16:04, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Page creation There are plenty of Runescape RP'ers who don't have an account on Wikia. What if someone with an account makes a 'Ask for page to be created' page, and then on the talk page people ask them 'could you make a page called x'. The people would then make this page, and then the account-less RP'er would be able to edit that page however they wish. P.S. When people create a page, does it automaticaly generate the template that has things like age, date of birth, race etc. , or do they make that, too? Kind regards, 19:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) This could perhaps be useful, but the root of the problem can be easily fixed by creating a wikia account. I suppose one of the admins could post a blog devoted to making accounts for people. But it is pretty useful to have a wikia account and one of the perks of having a wikia account is being able to have a list of your characters on your user page and linking your character article to your user page, so that the reader is able to learn more about the author. Having a wikia account is just better for organizing things. I would recommend making one. As for the template, it has to be added to the page. When creating an article you can choose for it to be totally blank or have two lines of type 3 font (the one with the line underneath the title text) and a blank space to insert a video and picture. Which ever one you chose, templates are shown on the right column in editing mode. The template you're talking about is called an 'info' box. This guide should be an immense help. Kalitu (talk) 20:14, January 3, 2014 (UTC) O.K., thanks for your help. When you make an account, is it just a RS role play account (i.e., only usable on this wiki), or is it an account on all Wikia wiki's, so I could use it for the Runescape wiki and the Runescape clans wiki? Thanks, 14:40, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Creating an account on Wikia allows you to edit every Wiki that is on Wikia. So yes, you are able to edit on this wiki, RS Wiki, RS Clans Wiki and *inster other wiki here* Wiki. ' Ihzeokk ' 'Talk''' 14:58, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, thanks Ihzeokk. Will start an account ASAP. 15:13, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Name Does anyone know if it is possible to change your wikia account username? This was crossed out by me, as I have. (I wrote it.) DivineLaw (talk) 16:24, January 24, 2014 (UTC) 05:33, May 27, 2015 (UTC) I DID IT I FREAKING PASSEDHIGHSCHOOL WOOOOOOOOOOTT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT B ON PSYCH FINAL FUCKING YES I DID IT I DID IT FREEKINGSENIOR SLIDE BITCHES I DID IT I DID IT. I FUCKING F-U-C-K-I-N-G DID FUCKING IT! I love you guys so much. I could kiss you all. 'Merica assholes! The Date I don't care what Jagex says, we're shouldn't be in Year 1 anymore. We lorebend plenty as is - can we please say that we're in Year 3, too? This is gonna 5ever annoy me. Faeyrin (talk) 17:26, July 3, 2015 (UTC)